


How Ben Solo Ruined Alderaanian Solstice Day Dinner

by radioactivesaltghoul



Series: GFFA vs modern au tropes [7]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Comedy, Fluff, Implied Han/Leia/Lando, Multi, No Pregnancy, Polyamory, Recreational Drug Use, Threesome - F/F/M, obligatory mistletoe moment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:01:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21873376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radioactivesaltghoul/pseuds/radioactivesaltghoul
Summary: Ben doesn’t realize what’s in the Endorian brownies he, Rey, and Rose brought to Alderaanian Solstice Day Dinner at his parents’ house until it’s too late.
Relationships: Ben Solo | Kylo Ren/Rose Tico, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo/Rose Tico, Rey/Rose Tico
Series: GFFA vs modern au tropes [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1561147
Comments: 20
Kudos: 64
Collections: Queerly Beloved Reylo Fics





	1. The Dinner

**Author's Note:**

> I was originally going to do a wholesome "found family" thing and then this idea popped into my head and I couldn't let it go.
> 
> No smut in the first chapter, if that's a concern for you. Just some recreational drug use.
> 
> Also, something to note: this was written before TROS came out. If you're not ready to read something light-hearted and comedic about Rey, Ben, and/or Rose, I won't be offended if you click the 'back' button on your browser. I promise. Take care of yourselves ❤️

“I can’t believe you accepted my mother’s invitation to the Alderaanian Solstice Day dinner,” Ben grumbled as Rey plugged in the coordinates to Chandrila.

“She said there’d be food.” Ben felt a spasm of guilt at Rey’s matter-of-fact tone. She and Ben had met when she’d stolen a ship that turned out to be the famed _Millennium Falcon_ as a “fuck you” to Unkar Plutt when she’d finally given up waiting for her family to return to Jakku. She hadn’t thought to disable any of the trackers on it, and it didn’t take long before Han caught up to the ship. Ben had been working with him on a job at the time, and once the shock of finding a nineteen-year-old desert scavenger piloting the ship by herself had worn off, she’d stayed on to work with Han, Ben, and Chewie.

Now, four years later, Han and Chewie had retired to Chandrila and Kashyyyk, respectively. Ben and Rey were still in business together, along with Rose Tico, a mechanic who had joined the crew when it became apparent that there was more work to be done than Rey and Ben could handle on their own. At the time, it had been a somewhat contentious topic—Ben couldn’t stand most people, and he didn’t want someone else to get mixed up in the feelings he was slowly realizing he had for Rey—but once they’d been introduced to Rose by a friend of a friend, he’d changed his stance. She was a mechanical genius who, like Rey, was endlessly fascinated by the peculiarities of the _Falcon_ , and she wasn’t scared of Ben’s large size and gruff demeanor.

If he was being honest, that was kind of a turn-on.

“It’s not going to be that bad,” Rose added, bringing Ben back to the present.

“Rey told her we’d bring dessert.”

Rose snorted. “Of course she did. Did she say what kind of dessert?”

“No, I was told that was my job.”

“Didn’t you say that Paige just opened a bake shop in Hanna City?” Rey asked, hands flying over the ship controls as she prepared them for take-off.

“Paige’s girlfriend did,” Rose said. “Why?”

“Can’t we just pick up something from there?”

“We-ell,” Rose said slowly, glancing at Ben. He wasn’t sure what her expression meant. “We could, but I’m not sure your family would like it.”

“Why not?” Ben asked, genuinely curious. He glanced at Rey, but she didn’t seem to be concerned about Rose’s behavior.

“They specialize in Endorian cuisine,” Rose explained.

Ben didn’t see what was so strange about that. “My parents would probably love that,” he said. “It’d be a nice reminder of that time they destroyed a Death Star.”

Both Rey and Rose snorted. The fact that Ben’s parents were the famous Han Solo and Leia Organa of the Galactic Rebellion still hadn’t worn off for either of them, even though the three of them had been working together for over a year now. “If you’re trying to get in my parents’ good graces, there’s no need,” he grumbled. “I’m pretty sure they like both of you more than they like me.”

“Cheer up, Ben,” Rose said, ruffling his hair. He swatted her hand away, unable to hide his smile. The easy manner in which he and Rose worked together had been just as unexpected as the discovery of Rey’s Force-sensitivity, but he wouldn’t trade what the three of them had for anything in the galaxy. “It’s just one night.”

“There’s probably going to be a lot of booze,” Ben said, but he knew he was just starting to sound petulant now. “Alderaanians know how to party.”

“Fine, we’ll take a speeder back to the ship and camp out there,” Rey said

He sighed. “I hate it when you two gang up on me,” he said, but there was no heat behind the words.

Rey and Rose grinned at each other. “No, you don’t,” said Rose.

“He definitely doesn’t,” Rey added, turning to smirk at Ben. “Trust me.”

He felt his face heat up. She was right; he really didn’t hate it. More and more, he’d found himself thinking of ways they could _gang up_ on him together. Usually while he was in the ‘fresher, frantically hoping that neither of them was going to question why he’d been taking such long showers lately. “For the last time, stay out of my head.”

“You shouldn’t have taught me how to do it, then,” Rey said smugly. It had been an accident, actually; he’d only meant to show her how the Jedi Mind Trick worked, but they’d both gotten distracted while discussing variations on the trick, and he’d let slip that he had the ability to use the Force to read peoples’ minds.

It was early on in their acquaintance, and he’d been so happy about finding someone who was as strong in the Force as he was that he’d been a little overenthusiastic in his lessons, breaking down too many barriers at once.

Rey was the only person in the galaxy that Ben had that sort of connection with. By nonverbal agreement, they’d agreed to tone it down around Rose so that she wouldn’t feel left out. Neither of them wanted to make her feel like she wasn’t a part of the team. Besides, she brought plenty of her own skills and talents to the table. More than once, Ben had walked in on the two of them curled up together at the dejarik table, poring over some technical manual or holobook. He’d started to suspect that there was something more than friendship between them, which probably should have made him feel jealous, but instead it was oddly comforting to think that they’d found that sort of connection with each other.

Maybe one day they’d let Ben join, too.

_Ahem,_ his inner monologue reminded him. _Focus. Leave the shower thoughts for the shower._

* * *

They were running late; they’d had to stop to refuel and that had turned into “Ooh, look! Snacks!” from Rey, and neither Ben nor Rose was going to stop her. They’d both independently developed a “Don’t let Rey go hungry” rule, so even though they were on their way to a dinner party, they didn’t stop her from ordering blue milk ice cream.

“I commed ahead to Paige and asked if she could place an order of Endorian brownies for us,” Rose said as Rey licked at the dessert. “They’re their most popular product.”

“I guess a love of chocolate translates across cultures,” Ben replied, trying not to pay too much attention to what Rey was doing with her mouth. This was starting to get ridiculous; he refused to get an erection over watching someone eat, dammit, no matter what they were doing with their tongue. He cleared his throat and turned towards the ship’s control panel. “We ready to go?”

They didn’t have time to linger at the bakery; Rose was the one who ran in and got the food while Rey and Ben made a half-hearted attempt to clean up the interior of the Falcon in case Han decided he wanted to take his old ship for a spin.

They arrived at Han and Leia’s place just as appetizers were being served. As usual, C-3PO was the one to greet them at the door. “Oh my,” he said, taking the three of them in. “It’s young Master Ben! Your parents are ever so happy to see you.” Ben bit his tongue to keep from telling C-3PO that 33 in human years wasn’t exactly young. “And, oh, Rey and Rose Tico! How marvellous. I shall tell the princess immediately.” He tottered off down the hall, talking to himself about how excited everyone was for the holiday.

Ben rolled his eyes. “He knows how long human lifespans are. I don’t know why he still calls me ‘young.’”

“Because you’re so cute, that’s why,” Rose said, reaching up to pinch his cheek. “All two meters of you.”

“Stop that,” he muttered, grabbing her hand and not letting go. They stared at each other, Rose’s amused grin not fading even as her cheeks turned pink.

Rey was the one who broke their stare as she wrapped one arm around Ben’s waist and the other around Rose’s. “Not that I’m disagreeing with Rose,” she said, “but can we go inside? It’s cold out here.”

“Of course.” It took a minute for Rey’s words to register with Ben, and by that time, she and Rose were already halfway through the front door.

Arriving during hor d'oeuvres went exactly as well as Ben had expected it to, that was to say: not well. He’d hoped that sneaking in while everyone was already a drink or two in would make less of a deal, but Han, Leia, and Lando were too overjoyed to hold back their (in Ben’s opinion) over-enthusiastic hugs and greetings. Luke, unsurprisingly, held back in his usual “holier than thou” manner. He still hadn’t completely forgiven Ben for dropping out of Jedi school, and he wasn’t entirely thrilled about Rey’s refusal to train with him. (At least he seemed to like Rose. Not that Ben cared about having his uncle’s approval, of course.)

“The kids are finally here!” Leia called, signaling to another service droid to pour them each a drink. “Finally. Dinner will be ready in another half hour.”

Ben took the wine glass that was handed to him, downing half of it in one gulp. Unfortunately, it was going to take a lot more than a small glass of wine to get him drunk enough to feel less anxious about this. He decided to stick close to Rey and Rose, both of whom were still talking animatedly to Han.

“Ben’s been giving Leia excuses for years,” Han was saying. “I’m amazed that the three of you actually showed up. Clearly, one of you is a good influence on him.”

Ben tried to act casual as he struggled to interpret the glances Rey and Rose exchanged. “I’m not sure if you want someone to blame or to credit,” Rose joked.

“I think he wants both,” Rey said, grinning.

Han laughed. “You two are in for a treat,” he said, slinging back the end of his glass of wine. “Nobody knows how to party like the Alderaanian diaspora.”

* * *

Two hours later, Ben was finally starting to relax.

They’d made it through dinner unscathed. For a seven-person dinner party, there sure was a lot of potential for things to get out of hand. Ben’s relationship with his family had always been like oil and water, none of it ever really mixing well. Fortunately, Lando had the charm and the ability to put everyone at-ease, and having Rey and Rose there made Ben feel a lot better about the whole situation. Still, he probably shouldn’t have been surprised that things started to fall apart sometime around dessert.

Rose, who was sitting to Ben’s left, tensed up as soon as the serving droid brought out the tray of Endorian brownies. Suddenly feeling the need to reassure her of—well, Ben wasn’t completely sure of what, but he placed his hand on her knee and gave it what he hoped was a reassuring squeeze. He seemed to have miscalculated, however, because Rose jumped in surprise.

He pulled his hand away, but she gave him a sideways look and twined his fingers in hers, giving him a soft smile. _Okay,_ he thought. _Maybe this dinner won’t be such a disaster, after all._

And that was when the brownies were served.

“Be careful with those,” Rose warned as everyone reached for a square. “Paige told me they’re strong.”

“I don’t care how strong the chocolate is,” Rey said, shoving an entire brownie in her mouth in one go. The part of Ben that had been raised to use “proper” table manners was horrified, but the rest of him wanted to egg her bad manners on.

“Rey,” Rose said, dropping her hand from Ben’s so that she could reach across him to grab Rey’s hand. “Be careful with those.”

“I’m fine, Rose,” Rey said, shaking her arm out of Rose’s grip. “I can handle myself.”

Rose sighed, apparently deciding to give up. “I guess I’m the responsible one today,” she muttered to herself.

Ben wasn’t sure what she was so worried about, but he didn’t want to pass on dessert. (Okay, so sue him. He had a sweet tooth.) He picked one of the larger brownies off of the plate and bit into it, savoring the chocolate flavor. “This is strange,” he said. “I’ve never had a brownie that tastes like this before.” He’d tried a number of different foods from all around the galaxy, but there was an aftertaste that he didn’t recognize.

“I haven’t had one of these in years,” Han said, finishing off the last of his dessert. “How long has it been, Lando?”

“Thirty years, at least.”

“No way.”

“That’s what happens when you have kids,” Lando quipped. “You grow too old and responsible to have fun.”

“Hey! We still have plenty of fun, if you recall.” Han grinned at Leia. “Right, sweetheart?”

She shook her head, an affectionate smile on her face. “Where did you get Endorian brownies?” she asked.

“My sister’s girlfriend has a bakery here,” Rose explained, cutting one of the brownies in half. Ben was a little surprised. She must have had more to eat at dinner than he or Rey had, if she was passing on the dessert she’d brought.

“Oh, yes,” Leia said, nodding. “There have been a number of those popping up lately. It’s the newest fad, my senatorial assistants tell me.”

“They do good business,” Rose said, biting into the brownie. “Damn, these are _strong_.”

Even Luke was partaking in the dessert. “This takes me back,” he said to no one in particular.

“I’m sure it does,” Han smirked.

“Shut up, Han.”

“Hey, I’m not judging; I had fun that night, too, you know.”

The seven of them ended up polishing off the tray. Rose attempted to get Ben and Rey to slow down, for some reason, but neither of them could figure out what Rose was trying to tell him. He could feel Rey’s confusion as well as his own. They’d just have to ask Rose about it later on, when the three of them were alone.

“Give it another hour or so,” Han said, standing up. “Threepio, you might want to order us some snacks.” It was a strange request; after all, they’d just had a massive dinner, hadn’t they? “Come on, there’s a podrace on that I want to catch.”

Not having anything better to do, they all crowded into Han and Leia’s living room. Rose ended up squeezed between Rey and Ben, half sitting on them due to the size of the couch they were on. Han, Leia, and Lando were talking amongst themselves, with Luke occasionally interjecting.

“What’s going on?” Rey whispered, now that everyone else was distracted.

“You guys know what’s in Endorian brownies, right?” Rose asked, half-turning around so that she was sitting on Rey’s lap with her knees resting against Ben’s thigh.

“Chocolate?” Rey said.

Rose looked to Ben, who shrugged. “Sugar?” he guessed.

“Weed!” Rose hissed. “They’re full of weed.”

“I didn’t taste any plants,” Rey said, frowning.

“Not that kind of weed,” Rose whispered. “The drug kind.”

Suddenly, it all made sense. “Oh, kriff,” Ben said. “I have a bad feeling about this.” He didn’t know much about drugs, but he knew that he and Rey had just consumed a lot of whatever the hell ‘weed’ was.

Rose muttered something under her breath that sounded like “morosexual,” then she shook her head. “You know what, it doesn’t matter,” she declared. “It’s too late to do anything other than ride it out now.”

* * *

Ben was starting to think that Rose had been overreacting. An hour had gone by, and he felt fine. More than fine, actually. Despite how cramped the couch was, he liked snuggling there with Rey and Rose. He was starting to understand why they often curled up together in the lounge on the Falcon. Ben hated most people, and he especially hated physical contact with most people, but this was a pretty damn comfortable place to be. “I don’t feel anything yet,” he whispered.

“You will,” Rose said.

It was halfway through the next pod race that Ben started to feel it. “Oh,” he said, blinking. “Wait.” He opened his mouth to say something else, then forgot what he’d been about to say.

“I take it the brownies have kicked in,” Rose said, smiling at him.

That smile. Ben couldn’t stop staring at it. There was something wrong with the way his senses were processing everything right now, but Rose’s smile was just so bright and so sweet and he just really loved it, okay?

“She does have a great smile,” Rey said slowly. She, like Ben, was now feeling the effects of the brownies. And given how many she’d consumed, she was probably going to be in a lot of trouble soon.

“Are you guys doing that weird mind-reading thing again?” Rose asked, her smile dimming.

“Not intentionally,” Ben admitted. “I think it’s the drugs,” he and Rey added in unison.

“Well that’s not creepy at all,” Rose muttered.

They must have been talking more loudly than Ben realized, because Han laughed and said, “Nice to have another non-Force-sensitive member of this family around!”

Ben felt his face heat up as he scrambled to parse Han’s sentence. Did he mean that Rose and Rey were a part of the Solo-Skywalker-Organa family now? If so, was that, like, some sort of commentary on Ben’s relationship with Rose and Rey? Or was Han just offering to adopt them?

“Oh, hush,” Leia said, waving a hand at Han. “I’ve certainly never heard you complain.”

“Nor have I,” Luke added.

_Complain,_ Ben thought. _Complain complain complaincomplaincomplaincomplaincompl—_

Why was that word so fascinating?

“I think.” Ben and Rose turned at the sound of Rey’s voice, but she never finished the thought. Or maybe she did, and Ben just didn’t catch it.

“Come on,” Rose said, hopping off of Rey’s lap and reaching out in an attempt to pull both of them off of the couch at the same time. Given that Rose was by far the smallest of them, it wasn’t as effective as she probably wanted it to be. “Get up. Let’s get snacks.”

That caught Rey’s attention. “Snacks,” she agreed, allowing Rose to pull her off the couch. “Ben?”

He wasn’t really hungry. Was he? No, but all of his other senses were going haywire. Why were hands so weird? He couldn’t stop staring at his. It wasn’t until he felt two other sets of hands grab his to pull him to his feet that he remembered where he was and what he was supposed to be doing. “Snacks,” he agreed.

He allowed Rey and Rose to lead him into the kitchen. Well, maybe _allowed_ wasn’t quite the right word; every single nerve ending in his hands had come alive, and they were all tingling where he was touching Rey and Rose. He wanted to know if they felt it, too, but he wasn’t entirely certain his mouth was capable of forming words at the moment. At some point, he became aware that Rose was laughing, but he wasn’t sure about what.

“You know what that means, kid.” Han’s voice managed to pierce through Ben’s drug haze. He was pointing at something hanging in the doorway over Ben’s head. It took him a minute—okay, maybe a few minutes; it was getting difficult to estimate the passing of time—but then he realized what Han meant, which probably explained why Rose was laughing.

“How the hell does that work?” he asked, gesturing at the fact that there were three of them caught under the mistletoe together.

“It’s a little awkward, if I recall correctly,” Han said. Ben’s brain wasn’t working properly at the moment; was Han saying—

“You made it work, if _I_ recall correctly,” Lando replied.

Oh no. He was not hearing this. He really didn’t need to be thinking about Lando’s implied past relationship with his father and stars knew who else.

Kissing. He wanted to be thinking about Kissing. Kissing Rey, and Rose, specifically. He turned his gaze away from the cursed plant hanging above them and saw the two of them standing lip-locked right in front of him. One of Rose’s hands was cupping Rey’s cheek, but the other was still holding Ben’s hand while he stood there trying to figure out if he was dreaming or not.

“Not a dream,” Rey said, pulling away from Rose.

“What—” Ben didn’t even get the next word out before Rose grabbed his shirt collar and pulled, _hard_ , forcing him to bend down to her height, then she was pulling away before he could even process what had happened, only to be replaced by Rey a moment later. _What the hell is going on,_ Ben wondered. He was vaguely aware of someone cheering in the background; as soon as he realized what the noise was, he was grateful that he was probably too high to remember any details right now.

Obligatory mistletoe moment aside, they meandered into the kitchen, destroying the remaining dinner leftovers. By this point, Ben was so high that he couldn’t even taste the food. Rey had slowed down as well; considering how high he was, she must have been practically in another galaxy by now. Not long after that, he was vaguely aware of Rose leading him and Rey out of the kitchen and into the guest bedroom. “I thought we...ship?” he said. That was what he was trying to say, anyway; his mouth felt strange.

“We’re all too high,” Rose said, “and I can’t drag your sorry asses any further than your parents’ guest room right now. I can’t believe you guys didn’t know what Endorian brownies were.”

“Jakku,” was Rey’s entire response to that.

The bed was barely big enough for two normal-sized humans, let alone Ben and two others, but somehow they made it work. It was cozy, Ben thought. Rey was spooning Rose from behind, nuzzling Rose’s hair and murmuring nonsense syllables. Ben couldn’t really see what she was doing from his vantage point—curled up around Rose with his face pressed against her chest while her arms were curling around his shoulders—but it was nice. “I really love you guys,” he murmured into Rose’s sternum.

“Me too,” whispered Rose.

“And,” added Rey, who was still too high to use full sentences. Both Ben and Rose knew what she meant, however.

“Now hush,” Rose added. “Sleep off the brownies, you nerfherders.”


	2. The Aftermath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you may want to pass on this if you don't want to read a soft rose/rey/ben threesome. assume everyone is on birth control and they all know it.

It took Ben a long time to resume full consciousness the next morning. The brownies must not have been out of his system yet, he figured. He usually wasn’t such a heavy sleeper, particularly when he wasn’t sleeping alone. He had a vague recollection of curling up with Rey and Rose last night, and when he finally woke up enough to open his eyes, his face was still pressed against something soft.

Oh.

The ‘something soft’ was breasts.

Rose’s breasts.

In Ben’s face.

 _Fuck_.

It was unclear if the erection was more the result of being snuggled up against one of the women he was currently pining over, or if he was just still high. In any case, Ben was grateful for the fact that they were positioned in a way so that there was no chance that she’d know she was about to wake up to her shipmate perving on her while the three of them engaged in a post-Endorian brownie snuggle pile.

He tried to figure out how to extract himself from the situation without disturbing either of them. After all, he didn’t want to interrupt their sleepy embrace that he probably shouldn’t have been a part of, no matter how badly he wanted to be. When he realized that one of Rey’s hands was cupped over Rose’s breast while the other rested on her lower belly, he realized that he _definitely_ shouldn’t have been a part of it, and jolted so hard that he woke them up.

Rey was a little slower to rouse—she was still high, Ben guessed—but Rose blinked and murmured, “Ben? What’s wrong?”

“Nothing,” he mumbled, hating the way he could feel his face and ears heat up. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you.”

“It’s fine,” Rose said. Neither she nor Rey had made any motion to move Rey’s hands. Ben took that as a sign that he should probably give them their space, although he wasn’t entirely certain he wanted to think about them having sex in his bed without him. Rather than providing good fantasy fodder, it just made him feel left out. “We don’t have anywhere to be this morning. You can come back to sleep.”

“No, I shouldn’t, actually,” Ben said, scrambling for an excuse to give them some time alone. “Han, uh, asked me to help him out with something before we leave. You two relax.”

“Sleepy,” Rey mumbled, nuzzling Rose’s neck.

“Right. I’ll just…” Ben gestured at the door, but the two of them already seemed lost in their own world again. “...Go.”

* * *

“I gotta hand it to you, kid,” Han said when Ben wandered downstairs into the kitchen. “You sure know how to pick ‘em.”

“Huh?” After a long, cold shower, he’d started to feel completely sober and awkward about third-wheeling Rey and Rose. He wasn’t going to leave without them, but he didn’t feel comfortable barging back into the guest room until he knew they were both awake and clothed.

“Bringing Endorian brownies to dinner? Didn’t know you had it in you.”

“Oh, that,” Ben said, feeling his cheeks heat up. He didn’t want to admit to Han that he hadn’t known what Endorian brownies were until last night.

“The three of you make a cute throuple,” Lando said, flashing Ben a grin.

“A what?”

“Isn’t that what the kids are calling it these days?” Lando asked. “Like a couple, but with three people.”

“Oh, we’re not—” Ben’s face was practically on fire now. He busied himself with the caf while he tried to figure out a good response for that. “It’s not like that.”

“Ah,” Lando said. “My mistake.” He didn’t sound convinced, but Ben was too relieved that the conversation was moving on from wrongful accusations about his love life to care.

Rey and Rose stumbled downstairs an hour later. Rey still looked like she was half-asleep, but Rose didn’t even look like she’d spent the night crammed between two people who were high as kites. “Good morning,” she said, taking Ben’s freshly-poured cup of caf out of his hands.

“Hey, I was drinking that,” he said, but he didn’t make any move to take it back from her. Maybe he would have done so yesterday, but he still felt awkward about last night.

Rose had been the most sober of the three of them. How did she feel about the kiss? Or, rather, kisses; Ben wasn’t certain she’d appreciate seeing him kiss her girlfriend. His memory was too foggy to recall the details. He wished he’d been more sober; having a better sense of how Rose and Rey had reacted to that would have made this easier for him to deal with. He’d wonder about Rey’s reaction, too, but given how high she was last night, Ben couldn’t even be sure that she remembered it.

Without responding to Ben’s protest, Rose handed the cup to Rey. “She looks like she needs it more than we do,” she mock whispered to Ben.

“How was I supposed to know about the brownies?” Rey mumbled, taking the cup from Rose. “You’d never see something like that on Jakku.”

“You’ve corrupted her,” Ben deadpanned to Rose, who wrinkled her nose at him. Shit. Now he was thinking about how cute she and Rey were in the morning instead of distancing himself from them like a good third wheel.

“I beg to differ,” Rose said. “You were there first with your special Force thing.”

Ben busied himself pouring two more cups of caf rather than replying. Rey mumbled something that sounded like _Still high_. “We probably shouldn’t linger too much longer,” he said, feeling unable to look at either of them. “We have a client to meet with, remember?”

“That’s right,” Rey said, sounding considerably less sleepy than before. Ah. She’d used the Force to sober up. Ben supposed that they both could have done that last night but...well, he couldn’t speak for Rey, but it was nice to let his guard down like that. He couldn’t even remember the last time he’d been around someone who he felt comfortable being with while intoxicated.

Damn. He was really going to miss the easygoing dynamic the three of them had together. It seemed like Rey and Rose would be fine with him tagging along as their shipmate and friend, but Ben wasn’t entirely certain he’d be able to handle that anymore.

* * *

Things remained tense and awkward as they said good-bye to Ben’s family and left Chandrilan airspace. This time, Ben didn’t think he was imagining it. Rey was strangely closed-off, and he didn’t want to risk intruding by poking around with the Force. Rose seemed tense as well, and for the first time since the three of them had decided to go into business together, the silence that stretched between them was awkward. None of them said a word other than the perfunctory flight status checks, leaving Ben with a ball of anxiety in the pit of his stomach. It was agonizing, but he was terrified of what the outcome would be if they actually discussed it.

Once they set the course and autopilot was engaged, there was nothing left to distract the three of them, which only made it worse. When he sneaked glances at Rey and Rose, they both looked equally as uncomfortable.

Kriff. This was awful. No, he couldn’t just stand by and continue to let this happen. Someone had to rip the bacta off, and it was going to have to be him. “I’m sorry about last night.”

Rey and Rose both turned to give him identical confused expressions. “What about last night?” Rey asked.

They were going to make him come out and say it, weren’t they? “The mistletoe thing,” he explained. “I, um.” When neither of them rushed to clarify anything, he blundered on. “Look, I know you two are together, and it was so inappropriate of me to—”

“Wait,” Rey said at the same time that Rose said, “ _Together_? Us?” They both exchanged glances. “Ben,” Rey said. “Why would you think that Rose and I are together?”

Now it was Ben’s turn to be confused. “You’re always curled up, working on things together,” he said, pointing between them as if there was some sort of physical string between them. “Ganging up on me because you operate on the same wavelength. And last night, when we were all in bed, you were, uh.” He could feel his face and ears heat up as they both continued to give him confused looks. “I know you two are close. It’s okay if you didn’t want to say anything because you were afraid of third-wheeling me. I appreciate the thought, really. And I’m glad you’ve found each other.” He paused, unable to figure out why they weren’t rushing to confirm the existence of a romantic and/or sexual relationship between them.

“Okay, now I’m just confused,” Rose said, frowning at them. “I thought you two were together.”

“Us?” Ben and Rey said in unison.

“Well, you know,” Rose said, looking uncomfortable. “You’ve been working together for so long, and you’ve got all that Force stuff between you. Your relationship seems like the type of thing found in romance dramas. I guess I just assumed…” She trailed off, but the meaning was clear.

Ben was still trying to process Rose’s words when Rey burst into hysterics. He and Rose exchanged concerned glances, but neither of them made any move to stop Rey. She could get jumpy, and neither of them had seen her react like this before. “Oh, my stars,” she gasped once she was capable of words. “You’re not going to believe this. I thought you two were together.”

“ _What_?”

Rey was too consumed by laughter to respond for a minute. “You two are always teasing each other and holding hands! It’s obvious that you’re pining for each other. What else was I supposed to think?”

Ben needed a minute for it to sink in. “So all this time, we’ve been assuming that there’s a relationship going on that we weren’t a part of?” He was starting to understand why Rey found this so funny.

“And we’ve been pining over each other for a year, if I’m reading this whole situation correctly, which I’m not entirely certain I am,” Rose admitted. “Really? You two haven’t secretly been dating this whole time?”

“Nope,” Rey said in between peals of laughter.

“We’re idiots,” Ben said, leaning back in his seat. “We should have had this discussion ages ago.”

Rey’s laughter finally died down at that. “So what does this mean?” she asked, her gaze flickering between Ben and Rose.

Rose looked at the ship’s nav indicator. “It means that we have six more hours until we have to be anywhere. I think we should take advantage of it.”

* * *

It seemed the natural choice that they ended up in Ben’s room, given that he had the biggest bed. Selfishly, he also wanted the visual of seeing Rey and Rose in his bed together. Something in his expression must have given him away, because Rose smirked at him and said, “How long have you been thinking about this, Ben?”

He didn’t see the point in trying to hide it any longer. “A long time.” 

“Is that why you’ve been taking such long showers recently?” Rey asked, grinning.

Dammit. “He _has_ ,” Rose said, leaning in to examine his expression.

“See, you two keep ganging up on me like this, and you wonder why I thought you were secretly dating…” He couldn’t even act like he was angry about it.

Rose laughed and kissed him again. “I’m flattered, really,” she mumbled against his lips. “Stars, how are you guys even real?”

It wasn’t the first time Rose had expressed this sort of sentiment. After all, Ben came from a family of legends, and he and Rey were incredibly powerful Force-sensitives. He understood why she would think something like that. But that didn’t mean he didn’t want to do everything in his power to remind her that she was a part of the story, too.

Despite the fact that they weren’t consciously communicating through the Force, Rey knew what Ben was thinking. “We’re real, all right,” she said, standing behind Rose and wrapping her arms around her waist. “And we’re yours.”

Ben liked them like this, with Rose sandwiched between himself and Rey. Although, come to think of it, he’d probably like Rey in the middle, too. Any position where they could get their hands and mouths all over each other was ideal, to be honest.

Somehow, Ben ended up being the first one to wind up on the actual bed as Rose nudged him until he fell backwards. He reached for her, intending to pull her into his lap, but Rey stopped him. With a glance at Ben that said _Watch this_ , she knelt down in front of Rose, taking her time to explore Rose’s breasts with her lips and tongue before moving lower, not stopping until her mouth was between Rose’s legs.

Rose had her hands tangled in Rey’s hair, which had long since fallen out of the buns she normally kept it in. “Yes,” she said in response to Rey’s questioning glance. “Please. I want Ben to watch you make me come.”

Holy _shit._ Rey seemed to be just as enthusiastic about that as Ben was because she dived in without wasting another second. “Is this what you thought about?” Rose asked breathily, staring at Ben.

“Yes.” His voice was hoarse, and then the words came tumbling out as he watched Rose grind against Rey’s face. “I felt so guilty about—I can’t believe you two— _fuck._ ” He still hadn’t removed his trousers, which was quickly becoming uncomfortable, but he couldn’t bear to look away from the sight in front of him.

“If it— _fuck_ , Rey, don’t stop—if it makes you feel any better, I thought about watching you guys as well,” Rose gasped. “Oh, fuck, I’m so close, please make me—” She didn’t finish the sentence before she cried out, giving Ben the opportunity to see exactly what Rose looked like when she came.

Beautiful. She was so beautiful. They both were.

Rose looked unsteady as she started to come down, so Ben reached out and pulled her down to lie next to him on the bed. Rey followed, laying down on Ben’s other side. “That was excellent,” she said. “Stars, I’ve thought about doing that for so long. You have no idea.”

Rose laughed weakly, but Rey pulled herself up to half lean over Ben. “You should taste her,” she murmured.

In response, he tugged her down for a kiss, savoring the way he could taste Rose on her tongue. _Oh._ This was definitely something he could get used to.

He was still kissing Rey when Rose evidently had recovered enough to go again, because Ben could feel her hand sliding across his stomach, then lower to cup him over his trousers. He couldn’t keep a small moan from escaping at the contact, and he knew without a doubt that Rose was grinning when she said, “This looks uncomfortable. Here, let me help you out.” He wasn’t entirely certain what her intent was, but whatever she wanted to do with him, the answer was a resounding _yes._

He and Rey hadn’t stopped kissing, but she pulled away to pull off the last of her clothing as well. He watched her shimmy out of her leggings as Rose gripped his cock and started to stroke it slowly. “Do you know how badly I want you inside of me?” she murmured. “Or would you rather have Rey first?”

She sounded like she’d be happy either way, but Rey said, “Actually, there’s something else I’ve fantasized about for a while.”

Rose paused her movements, pulling her hand away to look at Rey. “Oh?”

Rey’s face, already flushed from their current activities, went even redder. “I really want to sit on your face, Ben.”

“Yes.” The answer slipped out before he even had time to process the question. “Please.”

Rey bit her lip and grinned. “And maybe I can watch Rose ride you at the same time?”

Fuck. There was no way this was really happening. He wasn’t a bad person, exactly, but he had no idea what he’d done to deserve this. “ _Yes_.”

They scrambled to arrange themselves. It wasn’t the easiest fit on the ship’s bunk, but they made it work, Rey wasting no time in kneeling over Ben’s face. He placed one hand on her waist to steady her while Rose slung a leg over his hips. He was vaguely aware of Rey and Rose talking, but he was too focused on the taste of Rey. A moment later, he could feel someone’s hands on his cock, guiding it into Rose as she sunk down on top of him.

 _Fuck,_ he’d never felt anything this good before. With one hand on Rey’s waist, he gripped Rose’s thigh with the other, needing something to hold onto. There were a few slow, shallow movements as Rose adjusted to him, and then she picked up the pace, one hand on his chest for leverage.

Were she and Rey kissing? He hoped they were kissing. He could hear moaning, although some of it—okay, a lot of it—was coming from him. Rey was rocking against his face, losing control as she raced closer and closer to orgasm. Ben wasn’t sure he’d be able to hold on much longer; after all, this was a lot to take in at once. He heard one—no, both of them—saying his name, and _oh stars_ was he glad that they’d finally cleared the air between the three of them, because he didn’t want to waste another moment of his life without this.

Rey was the first one to come, shrieking as she rocked against his face. Rose sped up her movements as well, and Ben prayed she was about to come as well, because he was barely holding it together.

He was surprised that Rey didn’t even wait for the aftershocks to subside before rolling off of him to watch. “Watch,” she said, still breathless. “Look how good you look, letting Rose ride you like that.”

He looked up at Rose, who was panting with the effort of taking him. “You can come inside me, Ben,” she said, panting. “Rey can clean me up later.”

That was all it took for him to completely lose it. His shower fantasies couldn’t even hold a candle to what the real thing was like, making him come harder than he could ever remember coming before. He was still coming back down from his high when Rose shifted her hips, letting him slide out of her before lying between him and Rey. “Hey,” she said, giving them each a kiss.

Ben had enough brainpower left to say, “That was amazing. I love you both.”

“Mm,” Rose hummed happily. “Me too.”

“I love you guys, too,” Rey murmured.

There was happy, contented silence for a little while after that as the three of them snuggled together. “You know,” Rey said, finally breaking the silence. “I’m almost sad that we have to work after this. I don’t want to leave this bed for at least a week.”

“You’re just saying that because you’ve finally fulfilled a fantasy,” Ben replied, although he was in complete agreement. It was so comfortable here, with the three of them crammed into a bed that was most certainly not designed to fit three people.

Hmm. That would have to change. Maybe that should be the way they spend their next payout, upgrading Ben’s bed.

 _Their_ bed, now. He hoped.

“Yeah,” Rose said. “ _A_ fantasy. I think she has more, and I want to hear all about them.”

**Author's Note:**

> As far as I'm aware, "Alderaanian Solstice Day" is not a canon holiday, but I can't resist the opportunity to make up fake Alderaanian holidays in my holiday-themed canonverse fics, nor can I resist the urge to shove some mistletoe in there.
> 
> I'm [radioactivesaltghoul on tumblr](https://radioactivesaltghoul.tumblr.com/) and [r_saltghoul on twitter.](https://twitter.com/r_saltghoul)


End file.
